In the magazine "Engineering Progress", Volume 5, No. 1, issued by the University of California at Davis, there is described a binding system for laboratory tests in which a ski shoe is held by means of holding mechanisms operated by cylinder-piston arrangements. A first cylinder-piston arrangement is connected to a further cylinder-piston arrangement through a check valve which prevents a discharge of the pressure fluid from the first cylinder-piston arrangement and a solenoid operated valve which is controlled by a control circuit which processes signals produced by force sensing means. The further cylinder-piston arrangement can be operated by one manipulation and forms with the first cylinder-piston unit a closed hydraulic system. A dynamometer arranged between the ski shoe sole and the ski is connected to an external control unit which produces a release signal when a certain level input is produced by the force sensing means, which release signal causes the solenoid controlled valve to open so that forces acting onto the holding mechanism will effect a discharge of fluid from the first cylinder-piston arrangement, thus facilitating a release of the holding mechanism.
Starting out from this device developed for laboratory testing, the goal of the invention is to provide a binding having such a jaw which can be mounted entirely on a ski and which, with minimum cost, operates in an acceptable and sufficient manner.